


First Times

by AraWrites



Series: Maxwell Trevelyan (DA:I) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, It's basically the two talking about their past, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pillow Talk, Sexuality, and a fluffy ending because I'm a sucker for that, topped with some sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraWrites/pseuds/AraWrites
Summary: Dorian and the Inquisitor talk about their sexuality, first times and their past.





	First Times

He propped himself up onto his elbows, still sweating and breathing heavily from their former interaction, and looked at the man next to him.  
The Inquisitor was resting on his back, his arm lazily blocking his eyes from the flickering light of the candles next to them, his breast slowly moving up and down in their warm sheen. Dorian smiled, it had been a long time since he had shared such an intimate moment with another man, yet alone with a man of such importance.

“Can I help you with something?”  
Dorian snapped out of his thoughts all of a sudden when the Inquisitor's muffled voice spoke to him from underneath his arm. He had opened an eye and was smirking at Dorian now.  
“You were watching me for a while already, thought you might wanted to tell me something. Is there anything that bothers you?”  
Dorian shook his head and chuckled lowly.  
“You know, I'm still surprised that all of this happened”, Dorian said while gesturing with one hand towards the bed and the two of them lying in it.  
“You seemed pretty surprised about my comment back in Redcliffe too.”  
“Well, yes. It probably wasn't the best moment to tell me this, it really caught me off guard.”  
The Inquisitor shifted around to change his position and leaned his back against a pillow behind him now.  
“It wasn't always like this”, Maxwell muttered before closing his eyes once more.

This short sentence sparked up curiosity in Dorian.  
There was still a lot he didn't know about the man lying next to him. Except for the gossip whispered about him in dark hallways and the few things Dorian had managed to find out by himself there wasn't much else he knew. Maxwell so far hadn't told him anything about his past, his family, who he was before he had stumbled into this mess. It hadn't stopped Dorian from falling for the Inquisitor though. His kind nature, the way he treated his followers and friends, how he handled the whole situation fascinated Dorian. He enjoyed every minute spent by the Inquisitor's side, be it in battle or the privacy of his bedroom.

“I hope you know that you will have to tell me all your dirty little secrets now”, Dorian purred while moving closer to Maxwell, like a cat approaching its prey.  
“I will, if you tell me some of yours too. After all you are still as much of an enigma to me as I am to you. I fear my story isn't that interesting though.”  
Dorian rolled his eyes, accompanied by a bored “pfft” sound from his lips.  
“If that's all you want. What do you want to hear?”  
“You told me that you were used to...well, entirely superficial relationships back in Tevinter and that because of this you didn't expect much more from the two of us. That in Tevinter it might not be frowned upon but mostly done behind closed doors. That first and foremost you are expected to do what's right.”  
Dorian raised an eyebrow.  
“Go on, what do you want to ask.”  
“Well, while you are now pretty open about it I guess it wasn't always like that. How did you...well, realize it? Your first time? How did you handle knowing...it?”  
Dorian burst out laughing and Maxwell looked at him puzzled, confused about his sudden change in behavior.  
“What's so funny?!”  
The mage wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye before he dismissed the Inquisitor's question with a wave of his hand.  
“Oh my dear, that's all you want to know? Honestly, the way you were beating around the bush before I totally expected something more _delicate_.”  
Maxwell huffed angrily and crossed his arms, but Dorian gently smiled and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.  
“Alright, you want to hear the start of my 'selfish journey down this horrible path of impurity and ignorance for old values'?”, he asked while sitting up and Maxwell got the feeling he was quoting someone, probably his father, there. He nodded and Dorian went on with his story.  
“It's true, while it's not completely frowned upon in theory it is nothing you should openly pursue. Especially if you don't plan to do it just for your amusement next to your obvious task of having a family and profession.”  
Maxwell could hear the bitterness in Dorian's voice, but he knew that Dorian would be too proud to accept any consolation from him, so he just nodded once more to show that he understood.  
“This also means that it's not really openly talked about or seen all the time. Realizing at a young age that you prefer the presence of men also means you are pretty much lost. Where should you go? Whom should you ask? How do you approach someone about it? You can't just tell someone you are interested in...well, them. It's risky. Not to mention the pain of being rejected or possibly worse, being outed and ridiculed. However, in my case I was the one who was approached.”  
Dorian smirked, for a moment he allowed himself to reminisce about the past, and then shook his head in amusement.  
“It's a bit ironic, like the gods playing a sick prank on my father, but one of the men he trusted the most with my education and well-being was actually the one who led me down this path. It was my riding master and I know exactly why you are making this face now and yes, we did that kind of riding too.”  
Maxwell was indeed grinning widely and barely managed to stifle his laughter. Dorian just playfully poked his sides and shook his head.  
“I'm sorry, Dorian. Please go on.”

“You better are. Anyway, I was seventeen back then, still pure and untainted”, Dorian dramatically sighed, “and I have to admit, a bit insecure. I hadn't wasted much thought about it yet though, I just hoped it would sort out itself somehow.”  
Dorian now thoughtfully lowered his head. He mustered the sheets underneath him and straightened some wrinkles out of the fabric. Maxwell wasn't so sure anymore if he hadn't asked too much from the mage. Before he was able to say something though Dorian went on with his story.  
“I had several teachers for all kinds of purposes. Proper manners, dancing, history, how to handle my magic and of course riding too. My daily schedule left little time for myself, but riding was one of the few things that got me outside and away from home.”  
He smiled softly.  
“My riding master was actually a good friend of my father, he was a nice man though. He always cared for me and my well-being and I enjoyed spending time with him. However, one day we went out and I fell from my horse. A flock of birds had scared it and I was unable to calm it down. I was in pain and he insisted on me riding with him on his horse's back. Imagine me, a confused 17 year old, sitting in front of this older man I had so many fond feelings for.”  
Dorian closed his eyes for a moment and Maxwell gently ran his fingers through his dark hair.  
“Back home he called my mother, she brought me to my room while he took care of the horses. Later in the evening he visited me because he was worried and wanted to apologize. He was sitting on my bed and then...well, it just happened. He kissed me and I didn't push him away. From then on I enjoyed my riding lessons even more and our 'relationship' actually went on for nearly two years.”

Both sat there in silence for a while till Maxwell found the courage to ask the question that had been lingering on the tip of his tongue.  
“What happened then?”  
Dorian made a grim face.  
“My father caught us.”  
Maxwell had already feared this answer. He nodded slowly and placed a hand on Dorian's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Dorian dismissed his concern with another quick wave of his hand.  
“Don't worry. It was bound to happen, but it was nice while it lasted. My father of course wasn't happy and my teacher left us shortly afterwards. I never got to know what my father actually said to him. I finally knew though what I wanted and from then on was pretty open about it...no reason not to, after my father had caught me with one of his best friends. For a while my father tried to brush it off, like I was just 'confused' or wanted to be a 'rebel' to annoy him. He hoped that I soon would realize what's good, what's the 'correct' thing to do and drop this 'disgusting desire'.”  
Dorian clenched his fists and stared angrily at them. Maxwell watched him quietly, this certainly wasn't what he had intended to achieve with his curiosity. Dorian took a deep breath now and shook off the bad memories that were trying to creep up his mind. This wasn't the time, nor place, to be upset about his father's cruel words.

“So, my dear Inquisitor, does this answer your question?”  
Maxwell nodded again.  
“I hope I didn't tore open any old wounds though. If I had known beforehand that...well. I'm sorry if my questions might have hurt you.”  
Dorian rolled his eyes and pushed Maxwell gently back into the pillows.  
“No, you didn't. But you promised me something before I started, and I really want to know all the dirty secrets the precious Inquisitor is hiding from his followers”, he said, playfully moving the tip of his index finger across the Inquisitor's bare chest.  
“Don't get your hopes up too high, it really isn't that interesting.”  
Dorian pinched one of his nipples and Maxwell put up his hands in protest.  
“Ouch! Okay, okay, but don't complain later.”  
Dorian slowly sat down on the Inquisitor’s hips and rested his hands on his stomach.  
“Go on.”  
Maxwell sighed and put his hands on Dorian's sides.

“I actually had for the longest time no clue about...well, all this”, he gestured with one of his hands, unsure how to put his thoughts into proper words.  
“I had a few women by my side and also regularly had sex with them, but something was missing.  
I liked all of them...as a person, a friend, but not as a lover. I didn't understand my problem at first, I just always felt like something wasn't right. Sooner or later all my relationships went downhill because of this.”  
Maxwell let out a long sigh, he still felt bad for some of these women. Some of them had been dear friends to him and he still wished he could have avoided disappointing them.

“I have an older brother who married young and was eager to have a big family, which meant I didn't have to worry much about starting a family of my own. At one point I just accepted that something was apparently wrong with me and gave up trying.”  
Dorian leaned down and pressed his upper body against Maxwell's, softly kissing his neck and jawline.  
“Oh dear...nothing is wrong with you”, he whispered against Maxwell's skin.  
Maxwell smiled and gently caressed Dorian's sides while the mage pressed a short kiss on his lips.

“Like I've said, my brother actually married young and always wanted a child. When his wife was expecting their first child he decided to celebrate it with his family and friends. One of the guests was a friend we hadn't seen in a while. He was a good friend to the both of us in our youth and I was pretty delighted to see him again. We actually spent most of the day together, drinking and talking about our childhood. At one point we decided to leave the party and go somewhere else to talk.”  
Dorian smirked widely and raised his eyebrows playfully.  
“I think I can imagine where this is going.”  
Maxwell jokingly pushed away Dorian's grinning face and shook his head.  
“No, actually it was pretty tame. We were sitting together in the garden. The others were all inside, dancing and eating, and the warm light that was coming from the windows was barely enough to illuminate the grassy hill we were sitting on. We were sharing a bottle of wine and were both pretty drunk already when I asked him when he would finally marry. He became silent all of a sudden and then admitted to his preference for men.”  
The Inquisitor stopped talking for a few seconds like he was struggling to find the right words.  
“I honestly felt horrible for asking him that question. Afterwards I realized that he always had avoided this topic and had never shown any interest in women. He had always been single for as long as I had known him. I was pretty blind. “  
He leaned deeper into the pillows.  
“I assured him that this wasn't a problem and he was pretty relieved. However, he mistook my niceness for a hidden attempt at confessing a similar situation on my side.”  
Maxwell sighed and shuffled his hair with one hand.  
“He kissed me and for some reason I didn't stop him. At first I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but then I actually started to enjoy it. It was...different, but very nice. I was pretty confused but let it happen and we actually sat there for a while, kissing and holding each other.”  
Dorian put his arms around Maxwell's neck and pulled him closer.  
“And then you two had marvelous sex underneath the starry sky?”, he purred while playfully licking Maxwell's lips. The Inquisitor blushed, followed by clearing his throat and shaking his head.  
“Oh no, no, really, we didn't. We just kissed and later went back to the others. He left the next day and we didn't speak about it again. I'm not sure if he was ashamed or if it just wasn't that important to him.”

“Aw...”, Dorian pouted.  
“I expected some naughty, dirty details not the story of how someone stole your first kiss.”  
“It wasn't my first”, Maxwell protested.  
“Or how someone broke your heart.”  
“He also didn't break my heart. Besides, I told you before it's nothing special.”  
Dorian grabbed a fistful of Maxwell's hair and pulled back his head to expose his bare neck.  
He softly bit the vulnerable skin while Maxwell groaned and dug his fingers into the mage's shoulders.  
“I hope you go on telling me about your first time or I will be very sulky. I'm sure you don't want that, hm?”, Dorian whispered before he once more buried his teeth into Maxwell's throat.  
The Inquisitor moaned lowly and nodded.  
“Okay, just...ah...give me a rest”, he mumbled while Dorian was still biting and sucking on the skin of his neck. Dorian playfully pulled on his hair a last time and then finally released Maxwell from his grip.  
“Go on, and don't dare to disappoint me.”

Maxwell rubbed his neck and sighed.  
“Well, after this evening I...really didn't know what to think about this whole thing. I liked the kiss, but I never had even imagined trying it out with another man. I also still wasn't sure if it was the right thing for me. However, I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I decided to got to a...certain kind of establishment.”  
Dorian let out a roaring laughter.  
“You PAID for it?!”  
Maxwell blushed again and attempted to push Dorian from his hips but the mage just clung onto him.  
“Oh my dear, dear Inquisitor. You really are too precious.”  
“I had no other choice! You said it yourself, how do you approach someone about this when you don't know whether they share your interest? Besides, I wanted to try it out without having to worry about any consequences if I wouldn't enjoy it.”  
Dorian raised his hands placatingly while still chuckling at the thought of Maxwell going into a brothel.  
“I apologize. Please go on.”

Maxwell huffed and fell back into the pillows and for a second Dorian feared that he had teased him a bit too much. Much to his relief though the Inquisitor went on talking after he had calmed down again.  
“Well, in this establishment I picked a nice looking young man and went with him to one of the rooms. He showed a lot of sympathy for my dire situation, I probably wasn't the first customer who came to him with concerns similar to mine.”  
“I want more details, my dear”, Dorian whispered into one of Maxwell's ears.  
“I...don't really know what to tell you. We kissed, he performed oral sex on me and afterwards I penetrated him.”  
Dorian straightened his back and looked down at Maxwell. While shaking his head, clearly amused about the Inquisitor's story, he rested his hands on his waist.  
“You are probably the only person I know who kissed a prostitute and is capable of talking about his visit in a brothel with such a lack of passion.”

Maxwell rubbed his forehead and looked aside.  
“I'm really not good at this.”  
“I realized that, yes. I give you one last chance for some juicy details and you better make it worth my time.”  
The Inquisitor finally pushed Dorian off his hips. For a moment Dorian feared he had went too far when he watched him stand up and walk away from the bed.

“Okay, you want 'juicy details'?”, Maxwell said while grabbing a nearby glass of wine.  
Dorian raised his eyebrows and nodded eagerly.  
“You want to hear about the first time someone fucked me?”  
Maxwell took a sip from his wine while Dorian bit his lower lip.  
“Oh yes, please.”  
“Alright”, Maxwell said and put down the glass again.  
He slowly moved towards Dorian and pushed him down the mattress, looming over him.

“After my visit to the brothel I tried to have sex with a woman again. Needless to say, it still made me feel the same way like before: numb. I decided to just give up trying to be 'normal' and accepted my 'fate'. Afterwards I started to seek out the right places to meet men with the same preferences, but in the beginning I was still way too concerned and timid to let another man do such things with me.”  
He moved his face closer to the visibly aroused Dorian till their lips nearly touched.  
“One night I was in one of these establishments again when two men came up to me.”  
Dorian's eyes widened.  
“Ooooh, oh yes...”, he muttered, grabbing the sheets with his hands and shifting around with his hips when Maxwell moved his lips to his right ear.  
“I agreed and ended up between these two older men”, he slowly spread apart Dorian's legs, “and while I kissed one of them, the other prepared me.”  
One of his hands slipped between Dorian's thighs.  
“Shortly afterwards I was holding onto one of them, screaming for the Maker in blinded lust while the other had dug his fingers into my hips and happily fucked my brains out.”  
Dorian let out a low moan and bit on his lower lip again while Maxwell started to kiss down his stomach.  
“And while one of them was taking care of my back the other grabbed my chin”, he licked over the glistening tip of Dorian's already erect member, “and fucked me in the mouth.”

Suddenly Dorian's hand darted towards Maxwell's hair and he forcefully pulled up his head to eye level.  
“I promise you, if you don't plan to take me any second now I won't guarantee for anything”, he panted, riled up from the Inquisitor's story.  
Maxwell looked confused for a second but found back his composure quickly, smiling slightly.  
“Didn't you want to hear a story?”, he whispered while stroking Dorian's erection.  
“Screw the story, I want you now.”  
Maxwell pretended to think about it for a moment and then slowly shook his head.  
“What's going to happen if I don't take care of your needs?”  
Dorian groaned and shuffled with his feet.  
“You don't want to make me angry, my dear Inquisitor”, he said playfully, not without a hint of threat in his voice.

Maxwell kept on stroking him while his other hand moved down Dorian's bottom. He definitely wasn't done yet with teasing the mage, he certainly had earned it after mocking him, but Maxwell had to admit that he couldn't keep this up much longer either.  
“Beg for it”, he muttered now while grabbing a nearby vial of scented oil.  
Dorian rolled his eyes, partly with delight, partly with annoyance; that's what he got for playing with the Inquisitor and making fun of him. He pulled Maxwell's face closer and kissed him eagerly.  
When their tongues met Maxwell responded with a satisfied hum, Dorian really knew how to push all the right buttons on him. Their lips parted and Dorian looked at him through half-lidded eyes, with glistening lips that were so close Maxwell wanted to kiss them again.  
“Please...”, Dorian whispered while moving his left hand between Maxwell's legs.  
The Inquisitor pressed his head against Dorian's chest and let out a long moan.  
“Damn...it...”, Maxwell grunted before he applied some of the oil onto his fingers.

While carefully preparing Dorian for more he made sure to watch his face. The mage however was completely losing himself in the hands of his lover and too distracted to even realize he was being watched. Dorian was biting on one of his hands while the other held onto the sheets and his hips steadily rocked against Maxwell's fingers. After a while he opened his eyes and smiled at the Inquisitor's concerned face.  
“Don't worry, I'm fine. Go on.”

Maxwell licked his lips and nodded. Waiting any longer would have probably be impossible for him anyway. He removed his fingers from Dorian's bottom. While the Inquisitor grabbed Dorian by his hips with one hand and gave him a short tug, urging the mage to move a bit closer, he fished for one of the nearby pillows with his still free hand. He playfully slapped Dorian's bum and pushed the pillow underneath him to prop up his behind.  
“How courteous”, Dorian purred. Maxwell shook his head and reached once more for the vial.  
He generously applied some of the oil on his own already painfully erect and twitching cock before he scooted between Dorian's legs. The mage was awaiting him with bated breath when the Inquisitor pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance. He leaned down and started kissing Dorian while slowly pushing into him.

Dorian was unable to contain himself any longer. The all too familiar sweet pain, the soft lips, the body of his lover pressed against his own was too much for him to bear. His arms looped around the Inquisitor's neck while he moaned against his lips in between one of their deep kisses.  
“Please don't stop.”  
He rarely begged, seldom let himself go and drop his protective veil of sarcasm and witty remarks, not even in these moments. He was way too afraid to lose control, to get attached and be hurt by someone he had trusted and grown fond off. But right there, right then it just all felt perfect to him. The Inquisitor wasn't just one of many he had shared a lonely night with in Tevinter, desperate for some quick comfort and a warm body to lean onto.

Dorian started watching Maxwell's face. The Inquisitor had his eyes closed, his brows were furrowed in concentration while sweat slowly trickled down his wrinkled forehead. His full lips were parted slightly and once in a while he would bite onto his lower lip to stifle a moan or pleased sigh. Apparently he had felt the mage's looks on his face though because he suddenly opened his eyes and looked straight back at Dorian.  
“Is...everything alright?”, he muttered, his thrusts getting slower and slower.  
He finally stopped moving and leaned closer to Dorian.  
“I didn't hurt you, did I?”, he asked while caressing Dorian's cheek with the back of his hand.  
Dorian blinked a few times and then shook his head. The warm feeling in his stomach he felt upon seeing Maxwell's worried face, his instant assuring of Dorian's well-being made it difficult for Dorian not to sound all moved when he let out a shaky “No, go on, Amatus”.  
The Inquisitor nodded and placed a firm kiss on his lips while he started thrusting into Dorian again.

Both of them were close now but unwilling to let go of each other to extend their bliss. Dorian could feel Maxwell's hand stroking his erection and before he was able to say something the Inquisitor bit hard into his neck. Dorian moaned loudly and scratched over the Inquisitor's back while the rush of his orgasm left his body to be a trembling and jerking mess underneath his lover.  
Maxwell let go of his neck with an obscene 'plop' before he looked up with a grin. He watched Dorian's aroused face still stuck in the aftermath of his orgasm while his semen was spread across his toned, dark stomach.  
“Damn...”, Maxwell muttered and grabbed Dorian's hips, this view was too much for him.  
He could feel the familiar tightening feeling in his abdomen when Dorian pulled him into another kiss, wrapping his legs around Maxwell's hips while doing so. Maxwell was barely able to move his hips and keep on thrusting, every move sent a sparking feeling down his crotch and brought him to the verge of giving up. The suddenly muttered “I love you” against his lips pushed him over the edge and he pulled his arms tightly around Dorian while he could feel his orgasm crushing over him like a wave.

A few seconds later it was over already and a sudden fatigue hit his limbs. He pulled away from Dorian and sat there on his knees for a moment, breathing heavily and suddenly fully aware of how exhausted he actually was. He could feel sweat trickling down his neck and how swollen and used his lips were from all the kissing. His muscles were soar and all he wanted was to rest now.

Dorian meanwhile was lying on his side, quiet. He cursed himself for his foolishness, the fact he hadn't done anything to prevent this slip-up from happening. He covered his face in shame and let out a sigh. He had to come up with something, fast. Maybe just pretend that it didn't happen? Maybe a snarky comment about how it was but a joke and how silly Maxwell was to believe him? Before Dorian was able to come up with a good plan though Maxwell already started to move again. Dorian wanted to say something but his mouth was suddenly awfully dry. Instead he watched how Maxwell reached out to one of the nearby blankets. His throat tightened when Maxwell covered the both of them with the blanket, showering Dorian with soft kisses on his cheeks and forehead while doing so. Maxwell nuzzled his face gently against Dorian's dark hair now before he let out a pleased sigh.

The mage however couldn't relax. He still feared the rejection, hated being used and thrown away after such a night. Why didn't Maxwell say anything? Was he trying to be nice, as usual? Spare him the embarrassment? Had he not heard him? Or was he just not feeling the same and trying to ignore it? His thoughts were interrupted for a moment when he heard the Inquisitor calling him by his name.  
“Yes, what do you want?”  
He really didn't want to hear what Maxwell had to say. Probably that he should go now, that it was fun while it lasted but that he wasn't interested in anything more serious. That it was the wrong time for a serious relationship, that it was for the best if they just stayed friends. He felt anger rising up in his stomach, a burning fury that made his finger curl up into trembling fists.

“I love you too.”  
Dorian's head jerked up in disbelief.  
“What did you say?”, he said, sharper than intended.  
Maxwell opened his tired eyes, he almost fell asleep but the harsh tone from his lover had caught him by surprise.  
“I love you too. You said that you loved me and I wanted to answer you before I doze off.”  
Dorian furled his eyebrows and tried to suppress the feelings that suddenly bubbled up in him.  
“I warn you Inquisitor, if you play with my heart I will make your life a living hell...”, he whispered while burrowing his face in Maxwell's neck, hugging him tight.  
The Inquisitor only smiled and pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece I wrote with my Inquisitor and his romance, Dorian. I wanted to learn how to write their "voices" and get used to them a little better. Also smut, because why not, and some sappy romance to top it off.
> 
> I know that the bit about Dorian's teenage years/training isn't correct, the story was written before I got to know him better ;/ I kept it for the sake of the story though. 
> 
> For the curious/the ones who want to see a picture of him, [here](http://bit.ly/2DNEjLI) is a detailed profile of my Inquisitor.


End file.
